


MJ's Answers

by SHOOT050313



Series: Demi-Gods in Midtown [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Canonical Character Death, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timeline What Timeline, vague references to the source materials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: MJ has questions... this is how she gets her answers.And maybe a couple more questions on the way...I have only read the first two TOA books so far(though this is diverging from the end of the HOO series). For the list of questions and the story of how we got here, reading the first fic in this series would be helpful, but not 100% necessary for most of this.
Series: Demi-Gods in Midtown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. How does being a halfblood affect your life?

**The Gang**  
_8:30am_

**MJ:** I’m asking a question for all DGs to answer 

**Solangelo:** DGs’?

 **MJ:** Demi-gods 

**Pipes:** Oh 

**MJ:** Exactly so- how does being a halfblood affect your life? Like in comparison to the ‘normal life’ you would have had 

**Kelp Head:** My childhood would have been great 

**AmazingGrace:** Might not have been abandoned in the woods as a baby 

**WiseGirl:** Probably wouldn’t have run away as early as I did 

**Valdezinator:** Wouldn’t have been placed in a fire as a baby by the queen of the gods 

**FZ:** I wouldn’t know when my life would end 

**MissUnderground:** I would have married Leo’s great grand-father 

**RARA:** My sister wouldn't work for Amazon and my dad would be alive 

**RARA:** I wouldn’t have become a tree (Thalia) 

**Pipes:** Honestly the biggest difference for me is just camp and monsters… 

**Pipes:** Maybe my dad wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped? IDK… he might have 

**Valdezinator:** Oh! I also would probably still have my mother 

**Solangelo:** I’d probably be dead by now 

**Solangelo:** Will says he probably wouldn’t be so patient but I doubt it 

**MJ:** I don’t know what I expected but this is so much better 

**NL:** Can I ask a question? 

**Valdezinator:** Maybe?? 

**Harls:** What did Hazel mean by marrying Leo’s great-grandfather 

**Valdezinator:** Valid question 

**MissUnderground:** back in the late 30’s I was friends with Leo’s great grand-father and if my mother hadn’t moved us to Alaska to escape Pluto I probably wouldn’t have died and would have married him. 

**Harls:** Oh, well that clears that up 

**MissUnderground:** Yep! 

**SM:** Can we also talk about just the amount of death you guys mentioned, like not surprising but still 

**RARA:** Death kind of comes with the territory 

**FZ:** Especially mine I mean, I could end my life with a match so… 

**Harls:** Um… 

**FZ:** That wasn’t as sad as it reads, my life is just flammable. 

**Valdezinator:** Everything’s flammable if you’re dedicated enough 

**WiseGirl:** Leo… 

**Valdezinator:** Sorry Frank, but that pouch is definitely flameproof, I promise. 

**FZ:** Thanks Leo. 

**Harls:** This was an enlightening conversation but now I have to go build a rocket. 

**Valdezinator:** Now that’s how you exit a conversation. 

**MJ:** Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only texting format for this fic. The rest will be snapshots.


	2. How are the Summer Camps involved?

MJ had just called break and most of the members of the decathlon team had gone to the vending machine to grab a snack, only MJ, Ned, and Annabeth sitting at one of the few tables they took down.

They were whispering, Ned asking questions Annabeth was doing her hardest to answer. He had started off with questions from the list of information they were supposed to know, but soon he switched into asking questions about the gods. 

“So are your camps connected to your parents?” He and Peter had assumed, but he knew he needed to ask if he was going to be able to keep theorizing with MJ- she always liked proof. Her nod at the question was proof enough of that. 

“Yes, camp half-blood is for children of Greek gods, but any demi-god is welcome now that we know more exist. We’re currently building more cabins to give more space since Percy made a deal with them so that all the gods claim their children before they turn 13. We’ve added a good number of cabins to accommodate but there’s still some sharing going on.” 

“Who’s in charge?”   
“Sharing how?” Ned and MJ stared at each other, neither recanting their question, leaving Annabeth to answer both. 

“Well we have three people in charge of our camp really. We have Chiron, Argus, and Mr.D- the Romans are essentially a small town from what I know. And they also have a legion everyone joins for a couple of years. As you know Reyna and Frank co-run it- they act as Praetors and then there's also a senate. Most of us- I mean Greeks- are split by our godly parent, it’s how our schedules are separated and activities are planned. Also at mealtime, most people sit at their parent's table.” 

“So who doesn’t? I mean... It just sounded like you were implying,” Ned looked around the room, a small group of people was hovering around the door but no one was willing to take a step into the room until MJ called for them. 

“Nico, mainly, and Grover or I used to sit with Percy sometimes until they just decided to create a big three table for them.” Annabeth smiled, eyes drifting to some memory Ned wasn’t sure he should ask about due to the glint in her eyes as they landed on him again. 

Luckily he didn’t have to worry about it because before either could say more MJ smiled and stood, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. Annabeth smirked as she leaned back in her seat, reminding Ned to do the same just a moment before Peter jumped into his seat between them. 


	3. How any Half-Bloods exist?

“So.. how many half siblings do you have?” 

“Two, well one- actually.. I don’t like this question.” Percy’s face went through several emotions as he tried to answer, everyone else laughing at his confusion.

“He has a mortal half-sister, a cyclops half-brother, and we don’t really go further than that. I have about 12 half-siblings that I know of right now on my mother’s side but honestly who knows.” Annabeth shrugged, gesturing for Jason to pick up the count.

“I just have Thalia, but that’s really a big three thing for there to be so few.”

“And a Dionysus thing!” Percy laughed at the faces that were immediately angled at him. “What! I mean, no offense but I imagine running camp has made him want as few children as possible. We’re pretty terrible according to him.”

Piper was the only one laughing at that, though many others cracked a smile. “I have a good number of siblings on my mom’s side, I think at least 9 right now. Hazel and Nico have each other, and as far as I know, it’s just Reyna and her sister… but I was only at the camp in California for a few hours so…” 

“...Okay, but I guess I really wanted to know how many of you guys there are- like in general?” Harley shrugged as the four demigods seemed to be counting.

“Romans have a good number of demigods, I’ll be honest and say I don’t know exactly how many since we have a lot of legacies as well- descendants of demigods.” MJ was quick to notice the glint of hope in Percy’s eye that he quickly hid before Jason finished speaking.

“Greeks have probably just over 120 campers in the summer, but we have space for around 200.”

“Wow, that’s- I mean, I don’t know what I expected but I guess I didn’t expect that many.” MJ shrugged, making eye contact with Annabeth for a moment before she shrugged too.


	4. Are your lifespans different than those of a normal (unenhanced) human?

“So like will you guys live forever because you’re half god?”   
Harley was honestly surprised at the laughs that immediately filled the room after his question. “‘kay so... was it something I said?”

“Kinda, I mean most of us have already been presumed dead multiple times and a couple of us probably should be dead by now.”

“Says the only person here who actually died,” Nico glowered slightly, leaning back against Will as he scanned the room.

“I feel forgotten.” Nico’s eyes shot open as he looked to his left and made eye contact with his sister.

“Sorry, I guess I forgot. Plus I mean you died a long time ago so…” Nico shrugged though both siblings were smiling at each other.

“When did you die?” Ned took a step forward, causing Nico to tense before Hazel laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Uh… 1942” The entire room silenced, Peter had to focus his hearing due to the drop in sound as all of his friends held their breath

“Oh...How’d you come back? And how did Leo come back too?” 

“Nico came to the underworld to resurrect his sister and instead found me, so he gave me a second chance and our father decided to as well. Leo here stole the Physician’s cure from us without telling and then died in an explosion in front of all of us.” Hazel looked surprisingly solemn, her eyes looking dark even as her irises shimmered. 

" I mean, I also feel a bit forgotten... You basically died too." Will sighed as Nico glared at him and the temperature of the room dropped. 

As usual, Leo cut the tension, "How are you forgotten?" 

Nico sighed, steeling himself to answer before deciding against it and leaning on Will who took that as his cue. "After we stopped the end of the world Nico had almost died several times by overexerting himself so I forced him to rest for at least 3 days-"  
"Which turned into a week"  
"- in the infirmary because he couldn't listen to simple instructions."  
"You cursed me to speak in rhymes every time I questioned you."  
"Because Reyna told me you almost faded from existence and Coach Hedge was only able to help so much. You shouldn't have even been able to exist much less fight before Octavian attacked yet you did." 

The tense silence that followed was elongated as Nico and Will held a staring contest no one wanted to interrupt. It wasn't until Will smiled, causing Nico's eyes to flit away for a moment that anyone let out a breath. When Nico turned away Will settled his head on Nico's. 

“How do you know Leo actually died? No offense, but aren’t you immune to fire.” Harley shuffled his feet from beside Peter on a recliner, unsure if he should be talking yet. 

“Oh I died alright, if I hadn’t I-”

“I felt him die.” Nico cut Leo off with no fanfare, causing the other boy to look at him in shock and annoyance. The room being careful or the wiry smile on his face. 

“That too.”

“But I mean, besides their actual deaths, Leo and I both kinda died and were saved by Calypso’s Island. And Nico, Beth, and I went to T-super hell? I don’t want to say it, but it’s worse than Hades. And Frank almost died saving Death so that was an experience.” Percy looked like there was more he wanted to say, but the sour looks on most of his fellow demi-gods’ faces stopped him.

“Essentially he means that Greek demigods don’t typically live that long, we’re tracked down by monsters when we go home for the school year and getting to camp is usually a trial by itself. I probably wouldn’t have made it to camp without Thalia, Luke, and Grover so- that’s why we know so many dead people as you’ve put it.” 

“My mom died too! How did I forget that?” Percy’s voice sounded way too happy, causing most of the people in the room to stare at him in either shock or annoyance, “ don’t worry, she came back.” He smiled as if that cleared everything up, which it might have- it didn’t to Peter but he wasn’t saying anything.

“She didn’t actually die though Perce.”Annabeth rolled her eyes, causing Percy to shrug.


	5. What is fate like? Can you change it?

“I wish fate was simpler… I’m tired of it controlling me.” Piper groaned, leaning her head back and hitting it into Leo’s knee. Leo laughed, nodding in agreement at the unasked question she was answering.

“What is fate like to you guys?” It wasn’t often MJ found herself with just Piper and Leo but anytime they were she always found herself intrigued while waiting for them to bring the conversation to somewhere she could jump in. 

“Uh.. well for me it’s just a pain in the ass.”

“Fate sucks, regardless of what you do they always come true- not usually in the way you think they will but Rachel never lies.”

“What do you mean they always come true? Like do you guys get like, predictions or prophecies or something?”

Leo’s jaw dropped, sitting forward and this time hitting Piper with his knee. “Sorry Pipes. But yeah, every once in a while a major prophecy will occur, luckily I’ve only been a part of one but Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna have been part of 2.”

“There are also less important prophecies that will be recited if any of us need to go on a quest. Those are typically told on the spot whereas the major ones are given out as they’re completed as far as I understand. And usually, the world isn't at stake.

“Those are the ones that gods sometimes try to prevent, er- put off- for as long as they can. That’s why there are so few children of the big three- Jason, Nico, Percy, etcetera- because they didn’t want to risk Olympus burning down… which it didn’t because Percy and Jason are good people but still.” Piper sighed, leaving MJ with a feeling there was more to be said, but she decided she had enough that she didn’t need to pry right now. 

Instead she decided to switch the topic, “So what was the wilderness camp like? I remember you guys talked about it before, but I want details.” She knew it was the right decision when their eyes gleamed with twin flames.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only texting format for this fic. The rest will be snapshots.


End file.
